BF1: The Lion of Africa
The Lion of Africa is a fan proposed Battlefield 1 DLC based on the African front of the First World War, including the Battle of Lake Tanganyika and the exploits of Paul Emil von Lettow-Vorbeck, the German master of guerilla of warfare also known as "The Lion of Africa". Weapons Berthier Rifle *Variants: Carbine, Infantry, Sniper *Muzzle Velocity: 640 m/s *Magazine: 5 *Skins: The Colonial (engraved), Zaian (tan camo), Spahi, 93rd Infantry (camo), Le Legion Etrangers (silver) The Berthier Rifle was French magazine-fed rifle used mostly by colonial troops, but also on the Western Front in more limited numbers, by both the French troops and the US 93rd infantry. Unlike the Lebel, the Berthier used a three and later five-round stripper clip. In game, the weapon uses the five-round clip with as "sweet spot" between 40 and 80 meters. Usable by the Scout class. Mauser–Vergueiro Rifle *Variants: Infantry, Carbine, Marksman *Muzzle Velocity: 715 m/s *Magazine: 5 *Skins: Ngomano (tan camo), Battle of Timor (green camo), Lys (silver), The South African (gold), The Mauser-Vergueiro was the standard issue rifle for the Portuguese Army in World War I, though they used British weapons on the Western Front, it nonetheless saw action in the African Theater of the war. In-game, the weapon has a "sweet spot" of 30-70 meters, making it a close-range weapon. Usable by the Scout class. Elephant Gun *Magazine: 2 *Muzzle Velocity: 450 m/s *Variants: Factory *Skins: Serengeti (tan camo), Safari (green camo), Son of a Cannon (silver) Aosta (gold) A double-barreled rifle originally intended for hunting elephants and other large game in Africa, elephant guns were used in the First World War as high-powered sniper rifles for punching through armored sniper shields. In game, the weapon has a sweet spot of 100-140 meters and a higher damage than other weapons, meaning it can kill in one shot anywhere on the body in its "sweet spot". This power is moderated by its low muzzle velocity and the fact that it is only available with iron sights. Usable by the Scout class. M1879 Reichsrevolver *Magazine: 6 *Muzzle Velocity: 205 m/s *Skins: Lettow-Vorbeck (gold), Ngomano (green camo), The Boxer (silver) German revolver, predecessor to the Luger P08, but still saw combat in World War I. The weapon had a Hotchkiss Revolving Cannon (Mounted) *Rate of fire: 65 RPM The Hotchkiss Revolving Cannon as multi-barreled 37mm cannon developed in the late 19th century as a field artillery piece and for defense against torpedo boats on ships. The weapon is similar to an upscaled Gatling Gun. In-game, it fires an explosive shell more powerful that that of the 20mm HE autocannon, but with a slower rate of fire. Found in game in stationary mounts and on gunboats and the River Monitor. Nimcha Sword The Nimcha sword is a curved sword used by North African tribes. Some saw use by mounted rebels in the French colonies in North Africa. African Machete A machete typical of those used German ruga ruga auxiliaries, militias aligned with the Germans armed mostly with spears, machetes, and other traditional weapons. Trench Spear This roughly meter long short spear was constructed by a British soldier stationed at the Somme, possibly inspired by the short iklwa spears used by the Zulus of South Africa. African auxiliaries also sometimes carried spears and other traditional weapons. Knobkeirie An African wooden club, also referred to by the Zulu as an iwisa, used by various African tribes, sometimes seeing use as a close combat weapon up until World War I. The knobkeirie is a wooden club with a round head on the end of a handle, carved from a single large branch. Vehicles Camel (Cavalry) *Weapons: Berthier Carbine, Nimcha Sword, M1879 Reichsrevolver or Webley Auto Revolver (dependant on side), Light AT Grenade *Gadgets: Ammo Pouch, Med Kit, Body Armor A new class of cavalry mounted on a camel instead of horseback available in the desert maps (including the base game). Has slightly heavier armor than the regular cavalry, but is slower. River Monitor (Behemoth) *Armament: 2x 6 inch guns (driver), 2x Hotchkiss Revolving Cannon (first and second gunner), AA gun (third gunner) Based on the heavily armed river gunboats or monitors employed by various factions in the First World War for artillery support, the River Monitor is a heavily armed warship equipped with an two six-inch guns (control similarly to the Dreadnought's guns and the mortar on the Armored Train), two 37mm revolver cannons, and an AA gun. Fiat 2000 (Behemoth) *Armament: 1x 65mm cannon, 1x HE autocannon, 3x machine guns Italian heavy tank that was designed in, but never saw action in the First World War, though one was used against Libyan Insurgents after the war. Featured in the map Gasr Bu Hadi, as well being retroactively added to Empire's Edge and Monte Grappa, to randomly appear in place of the Airship or Dreadnought. The Fiat 2000 is armed with a 65mm cannon, an autocannon (replacing one of the real-life machine guns in the vein of the Char 2C), and three machine guns. Maps Note: In some of these maps, license has been taken with the vehicles available, namely the anachronistic presence of tanks, which were not used in the African Theater, for the purpose of making the map more fun to play. Sandfontein *Faction 1: British Empire *Faction 2: German Empire *Vehicles: Infantry, Cavalry, Camels Based on the Battle of Sandfontein in September 1914. The map consists of a mountainous desert landscape with the Orange River in the middle, separating the two sides. Conquest objectives top of strategic high points on each side, as well as the river crossing. El Herri *Faction 1: French Republic *Faction 2: Zaian Rebels *Modes: All *Vehicles: Infantry, Cavalry, Camels Map is based on the 1914 Battle of El Herri. The map consists of a river valley in the Atlas Mountains with a Zaian camp in the valley. Conquest objectives are located in the valley, as well as two on mountains surrounding it. Tanga *Faction 1: British Empire *Faction 2: German Empire *Conquest Capture Points: Southern Jungle, Customs House, Hotel Deustcher Kaiser, British Beachhead, Savanna Outpost *Vehicles: Cavalry, Armored Cars, Tanks, Planes, Torpedo Boats, Destroyers *Behemoth: Dreadnought Loosely based on the Battle of Tanga in 1914, in which German General Paul Emil von Lettow-Vorbeck defeated a larger British amphibious invasion. Some license has been taken with the amount of naval action in the battle, as well as the presence of armor to make this a more fun map to play. Terrain consists of flat plains with widely-spaced palm trees, as well as areas of jungle, as well as the port of Tanga itself. Kilimanjaro *Faction 1: British Empire *Faction 2: German Empire *Vehicles: Cavalry, Armored Cars, Tanks, Aircraft *Behemoth: Random- Airship or Armored Train Loosely based on the battle of Mount Kilimanjaro, albeit covering a much larger area than the actual battle. A very large map featuring the mountain in the center and conquest capture points on the summit and in villages along the sides of the mountain. Spawn points located on either side of the mountain. Tanganyika *Faction 1: British Empire *Faction 2: German Empire *Modes: All *Vehicles:Cavalry, Armored Cars, Tanks Torpedo Boats, Gunboats, Planes *Behemoth: River Monitor The map is loosely based on the 1915-1916 Battle of Lake Tanganyika. The map consists of the lake itself and tropical savanna on the shore. In Conquest mode, two ports and various points along the shore the must be captured, with the lake being traversable by boats. Rufiji Delta *Faction 1: British Empire *Faction 2: German Empire *Vehicles: Torpedo Boats, Gunboats, Aircraft *Behemoth: River Monitor Primarily naval map based on the Battle of Rufiji Delta in present-day Tanzania. The map consists of the river delta as and a small area of surrounding land, with ships being able traverse between conquest capture points on the heavily forested shores. Ngomano *Faction 1: Portugal *Faction 2: German Empire *Conquest Capture Points: German Battery, Lettow-Vorbeck Camp, Rovuma Crossing, Ngomano Village, Portuguese Camp *Vehicles Supported: Infantry, Cavalry Based on the Battle of Ngomano in 1917, which took place in present-day Mozambique between the Germans under General Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck, often know and the Lion of Africa, and the Portuguese Army. The terrain on the map includes the Rovuma river at the center, separating the German side from the Portugeuse camp and the Village of Ngomano. The map is forested. Gasr Bu Hadi *Faction 1: Kingdom of Italy *Faction 2: Senussi Rebels *Conquest Capture Points: Gasr Bu Hadi Camp, South Oasis, Desert Road, Dune Outpost, Sirte Camp *Vehicles Supported: Cavalry, Camels, Armored Cars, Tanks, Aircraft *Behemoth: Fiat 2000 Map loosely based on the Battle of Gasr Bu Hadi in 1915, in which the Italians were defeated by a force of Senussi Rebels south of Sirte, Libya. Consists of desert terrain with various camps, outposts, and other locations as Conquest capture points. SPARTAN 119's Proposed BF1 DLC *BF1: Red Rising *BF1: The Lion of Africa *BF1: War in the East *BF1: Forward to Glory *BF1: Mud and Blood Category:Battlefield 1